Today, global climate change and energy national security as well as improvement of air quality are an absolute global priority. Most cellulosic biofuels technologies are designed to produce gasoline blendstocks such as ethanol. Diesel cellulosic oxygenated fuels would reduce greenhouse emissions as well as limit the precursors of some pollutants, such as particles, and compounds which react with tropospheric ozone or toxic compounds. A cellulosic fuel that is a viable turbine fuel with application to the renewable jet fuel market would also be of great benefit for climate change mitigation and energy national security.